


Два повода отпраздновать

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat





	Два повода отпраздновать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Reasons to Celebrate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/144683) by storyfan. 



Я проснулся как обычно под приятные нотки голоса Дживса, нежно щекочущие мне ухо. Даже больше, чем щекочущие, если вы меня понимаете, и это, что ни говори, было замечательным началом дня.

— С днем рождения, сэр, - промурлыкал Дживс, прежде чем скользнуть кончиком языка в мое ухо.

— Неужели? – удивился я.

Ну, вы знаете, как бывает по утрам. Не то, чтобы я забыл о собственном дне рождения, просто Вустеровские мозги всегда немного затуманены вплоть до первой чашечки чая. И Дживс, мой славный малый, всегда спешил растуманить их, чтобы спустя короткое время я уже был бодрым и готовым к дневным подвигам. Но сегодня все было иначе.

— Вы не хотите чая, сэр? – спросил Дживс, попутно целуя меня в шею.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не останавливался, - простонал я, чувствуя его теплую грудь, тесно прижавшуюся к моей спине.

— Всему свое время, сэр, - сказал Дживс и к моему огорчению поднялся с кровати. Он не спеша оделся, перед этим дав мне вволю полюбоваться своим обнаженным телом.

— Я принесу вам чай, а потом вы можете принять ванну и одеться. У нас на сегодня много дел.

Я скривился. Так, как только 38-летний мужчина может. Но, увидев на лице Дживса ответную улыбку, я понял, что она, очевидно, не сработала. После этого Дживс выплыл из комнаты, оставив меня наедине с моими мыслями.

Я сел и положил подбородок себе на колени. Тридцать восемь. Когда успело пролететь столько времени? Я вообще-то ничего не имею против дней рождений, но они, почему-то, наступают все чаще и чаще с возрастом. А уж этот день, как мы оба знаем, особенный. Не потому что мне исполняется 38; это бы так или иначе произошло. Но сегодня наша десятая годовщина, событие, которое стоит отпраздновать.

Все закрутилось в мой 28-ой день рождения. Что в принципе логично, ведь сегодня мне исполнилось 38. В общем, в тот день я вернулся с традиционного праздничного обеда в ужасном настроении. Я, конечно, не могу сказать, что трутни не пытались устроить все в лучшем виде; особенно Таппи, затеявший гонки на трех ногах вокруг обеденной залы. Но это было совсем не то, чего бы мне действительно хотелось. А хотелось мне провести этот день с Дживсом. На этой странной мысли я уже ловил себя на протяжении нескольких недель, до конца не осознавая, как можно на полном серьезе променять шумную гулянку с Таппи со товарищи на тихий вечер дома, проведенный в наблюдении, как Дживс вытирает пыль с каминной полки.

Когда Дживс попрощался со мной у двери в тот день, я поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы никогда не слышать о Трутнях. И я думаю то сожаление, что промелькнуло в его глазах, только вбило последний гвоздь в крышку гроба моего праздничного настроения.

Этот взгляд преследовал меня на протяжении всего дня как привидение из лихо закрученных мистических новелл. Я отправился на обед, натянув на себя самую доброжелательную и душевную улыбку, но провел там времени всего ничего, ускользнув при первой же возможности в парк, где немного прогулялся, пытаясь разобраться в ворохе своих чувств. Но потом, осознав абсолютную бесполезность своих действий, я отправился домой.

Я позвонил в дверь и Дживс как обычно открыл ее.

— Вы рано вернулись, сэр. Вам не понравился обед?

— Нет, Дживс, не понравился. Я плохо провел время.

— Мне очень жаль слышать это, сэр.

— Лучше бы я остался дома, Дживс.

Он склонил голову, вглядываясь в меня.

— Почему, сэр?

Я вгляделся в него в ответ. И внезапно осознал, что не могу выровнять дыхание из-за этих глаз, прекрасных голубых глаз, смотрящих на меня так, как никто никогда не смотрел. Тогда я и понял, что если Дживс продолжит так на меня смотреть, то я вообще больше никогда не покину квартиру.

Сокращая немного довольно длинную историю, могу только сказать, что мы поговорили в течение трех минут, затем бросились друг другу в объятия и вот десять лет спустя, мы здесь. Все еще вместе, все еще влюблены.

Дживс материализовался рядом со мной с подносом с чашкой чая, вырвав меня из задумчивости.

— Сегодня наша десятая годовщина, Дживс, - сказал я, принимая у него из рук горячую чашку. – Хороший повод отпраздновать. По тихому, естественно.

— Конечно, сэр, - сказал Дживс, присаживаясь рядом со мной и потягивая свой чай.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы нам не пришлось таиться, - мрачно сказал я. – Другие люди в свои годовщины ходят ужинать в рестораны или на танцы. А мы нет.

— Да, не мы, - сказал Дживс. – Я сожалею так же сильно, как и вы, сэр.

Я допил свой чай и поставил чашку и блюдце обратно на поднос.

— На самом деле я сожалею только об одном, Дживс, на протяжении всех этих десяти лет.

— И о чем же, сэр?

— Я сожалею, что у меня никогда не будет возможности стоять рядом с тобой и произносить «согласен» улыбающемуся священнику. Я всегда этого хотел, знаешь. – Хотя у меня в душе мы женаты, как и все остальные.

— В моей тоже, - сказал Дживс, беря мою руку и целуя в ладонь. – Но нам не стоит впадать в меланхолию, сэр. Я задумал много всего в на этот день, и мы отпразднуем, пусть и по-своему.

Что ж, если Дживс может взять себя в руки, то чем я хуже. Сыграть свадьбу с любимым было самым заветным моим желанием, и он это знал так же, как и абсолютную его несбыточность. Но мужчина же может помечтать.

— Тогда, Дживс, дорогой, давай приведем нас в порядок и отправимся в город, - сказал я и вылез из постели.

— Превосходная мысль, сэр, - согласился Дживс и направился в комнату, где до сих пор хранил свои вещи.

Час спустя я, навел марафет и одел свой любимый костюм. Намериваясь найти Дживса, я открыл дверь спальни и обнаружил веревку, привязанную к ручке.

— Послушай-ка Дживс, здесь веревка привязана к ручке, - я выглянул в проход и обнаружил, что эта веревка растянута во всех направлениях и обвивает мебель, настольные лампы, оконные щеколды и даже люстру на потолке.

Дживс с легкостью продрался сквозь веревочный лабиринт и, подойдя ко мне, вручил мне один конец веревки.

— Возможно, сэр, вам следует собрать ее в более удобный клубок.

Я одарил его пронизывающим взглядом, хотя он с легкостью от него отлетел. На его лице было привычное надуто-лягушачье выражение, но мне показалось, я разглядел искорки веселья в уголках его глаз.

— Ну, хорошо, Дживс, я пройдусь и сверну веревку в клубок. Не сомневаюсь, что потом мы сможем использовать ее, чтобы связать тетю Далию, когда она в следующий раз решил толкнуть меня на незаконные действия.

Я начал сворачивать веревку в шарик, аккуратно обходя вокруг, над и под диваном (ну не ‘под’ конечно, я просто перекатил шарик на другую сторону), затем распутал две лампы. Когда я дошел до кофейного столика, веревка превратилась в золотую цепочку. Ну не вся веревка конечно, а только ее конец, который был просто-напросто привязан к концу цепочки.

— Дживс, - сказал я, быстро отвязав прелестную вещицу. – Для чего это?

— Ее цель скоро будет понятна, сэр.

Вот и весь его ответ. Иногда этот мужчина может быть чудовищно загадочным.

Я положил цепочку в карман брюк и взялся за второй конец веревки. Я уже втянулся в это действие и даже начал получать удовольствие. Уж кто-кто, а Дживс точно знает, как развеселить меня, когда мне это действительно нужно. И когда только он успел все это устроить.

Веревка пересекала еще несколько дверных ручек, вешалку для шляп, люстру и жуткую вазу, подаренную тетей Агатой. Потом я увидел еще одну цепочку. Все чудесатей и странноватей, помнится, сказала одна девочка*.

— Дживс, сказал я, склонившись, чтобы отвязать цепочку, - у меня их уже две. Очень красивые штучки. И я понятия не имею, что все это значит. Но думаю, ты всего лишь скажешь мне, что смысл откроется в самом конце и предложишь мне закончить начатое.

— После всех этих лет, сэр, вы, наконец, научились читать мои мысли, - сказал Дживс, помогая мне подняться на ноги. – Думаю, вам стоит последовать вашему собственному замечанию.

Вздохнув, я снова ухватился за конец веревки и пошел к пианино, где она обвивалась несколько раз вокруг ножек и педалей, прежде чем спрятаться под крышкой.

— Конец пути, Дживс. Полагаю, открыв крышку, я все выясню.

Я был очень возбужден, прямо как тогда, когда мне подарили велосипед, и я тут же въехал на нем в пруд. – Я не думаю, что ты хотя бы намекнешь, да?

Дживс слегка улыбнулся.

— Откройте крышку, сэр.

И я приоткрыл совсем немного и заглянул в бездну. Но так как там было темно, я не смог ничего разглядеть. Я приподнял крышку повыше и увидел маленькую коробочку, находящуюся прямо на клавишах. Взяв ее, я глянул на Дживса, но тот просто кивнул мне.

— Откройте, сэр.

Я потряс ее сначала, как всегда делал, прежде чем открыть подарки и услышал как что-то внутри прогрохотало, и вот тогда я открыл ее.

— Дживс, - прошептал я, внимая из коробочки два кольца. Они были прекрасны, сделаны из золота и серебра и каждый был с гравировкой. При более близком изучении я увидел на меньшем из них изящно витиеватые буквы РД, тогда как на большем – буквы БВ. Я снова посмотрел на Дживса, боясь поверить во весь смысл этого дара.

— Позвольте мне, сэр, - сказал он, подходя ко мне. Он взял меньшее кольцо из моих трясущихся пальцев и поднял мою левую руку.

— Я, Реджинальд Дживс, - начал он своим восхитительным глубоким голосом, - беру тебя, Бертрам Вустер, в мужья, чтобы любить и почитать тебя до конца моих дней. Я вручаю тебе себя, свое сердце, тело и душу, до конца времен.

Он надел кольцо мне на палец и поцеловал его.

— Твоя очередь, Бертрам, - сказал он мягким бархатным голосом.

Это была свадьба, о которой я так мечтал. Конечно, здесь не было свидетелей, музыки или гостей - и женщины, слава богам, но это все равно было чудесно. У меня был Дживс, и это единственное имело значение. Я взял большую теплую руку Дживса в свою и радостно ему улыбнулся.

— Я, Бертрам Вустер, беру тебя, Реджинальд Дживс, в мужья, чтобы любить и почитать тебя до конца моих дней. Я вручаю тебе себя, свое сердце, тело и душу, на долгое-долгое время, старина.

Мой голос немного срывался. Я одел ему на палец кольцо и вместо того чтобы поцеловать его, поцеловал самого Дживса. Это же была часть церемонии, а я всегда любил традиции.

— Дживс, - выдохнул я, когда мы, наконец, оторвались друг от друга. Я поднял руку и наблюдал, как свет играет на рельефной поверхности кольца, - Как бы я хотел носить его постоянно.

— Мы можем, сэр. Если вы дадите мне цепочки, я покажу как.

Я передал ему их и с любопытством наблюдал, как он снял кольцо и надел его на цепочку. Затем он накинул ее себе на шею и спрятал под рубашкой.

— Думаю, вы обнаружите, что кольцо совершенно незаметно, сказал он, погладив то место, где под тканью пряталось сокровище. – Если хотите, мы можем надевать кольца на ночь, а днем носить их на цепочке.

В миллионный раз с тех пор как мы вместе я поразился его уму. Мужчина предусмотрел абсолютно все. Он знал, чего мне хочется всей душой, даже если я особо и не говорил об этом. Я не стал спрашивать, зачем он организовал все это. Ведь наверняка оно стоило огромных трудов. Он сделал это, потому что любит меня и хочет видеть меня счастливым. Вот так просто.

— Дживс, - спросил я, после того как мы переместились на диван для нежных объятий, - как ты умудрился все это организовать? Я хочу сказать, не мог же ты заказать у ювелира два мужских кольца и попросить выгравировать на них наши инициалы. Это бы вызвало не одно поднятие бровей, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— Это заняло какое-то время, сэр, - ответил он, прежде чем поцеловать мое ухо. – Я заказал их во время нашего путешествия по Испании шесть месяцев назад, а гравировку сделал во Франции, когда был в своем ежегодном отпуске. Так как французские ювелиры не задают вопросов, я решил, что это самый безопасный вариант.

— Ах, Дживс, - вздохнул я, когда мой возлюбленный начал облизывать мою шею, - ты просто чудо. Сейчас нам только не хватает шампанского и свадебного торта. Но все равно, я думаю, кольца все перекрывают.

\- Я бы не сказал, что у нас нет шампанского и свадебного торта, - сказал Дживс и я уловил некоторое самодовольство в его голосе. – Шампанское в холодильнике, а торт можно нарезать. Вы хотите, чтобы я принес все сюда?

— Нет, Дживс, я хочу, чтобы ты принес все в спальню. Думаю, самое время отпраздновать нашу годовщину нашим особенным способом.

— Очень хорошо, сэр, - сказал Дживс и обнял меня. – Очень-очень хорошо.

* строчка из Алисы в стране чудес


End file.
